


【盾冬】一个醒来没有史蒂夫的清晨

by enka_1206



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enka_1206/pseuds/enka_1206
Summary: 美人白狼巴基在纽约市而不是瓦坎达为背景是狮盾x白狼巴基无脑pwp





	【盾冬】一个醒来没有史蒂夫的清晨

巴基醒来的时候没有看见史蒂夫。  
这种事还算发生的比较频繁，所以巴基也没有多想什么。  
繁忙的任务总是让史蒂夫来也匆匆去也匆匆，但巴基并没有什么怨言。毕竟他和史蒂夫以前设想的战后在布鲁克林买一套房子然后平凡的生活至少完成了一半。现在他们两个人能继续在一起就很好了。  
巴基像往常一样准备下楼做早餐，大多数时的巴基都是一个人呆在家里活动，他也习惯一个人了。  
偶尔也会有其他复仇者前来串门，像旺达娜塔莎和山姆他们，所以巴基也不会觉得很孤单。  
他还养了些花花草草和种植了果蔬让自己充实一些，房子的后面就是菜园子和一些果树，巴基对他们很上心。  
但他还是很快就开始思念史蒂夫了，巴基吃完早饭，把餐具放进洗碗机里，准备发个视频给史蒂夫。  
通常史蒂夫会很快就会接起，要么就是短时间内发过来。  
无人接听后巴基也没有再继续打，他准备开始去打理自己的菜园子和果树了。

史蒂夫醒来后巴基那侧的床已经凉了。刚醒来的史蒂夫心里止不住的有些失落，巴基居然没有把他叫醒让他们两人一起起床。  
不过这种小小的情绪美国队长很快就抛在脑后了，他现在想立马看见自己的恋人然后给他一个甜蜜的早安吻。  
可他掀开被子坐起来的时候发现事情有些不对，他居然看不见他自己了？  
史蒂夫皱起眉头，这种情况可不多见，见过大风大浪的史蒂夫还是很快就冷静下来。  
史蒂夫走向洗手间，洗手台上的镜子里果然没有印出一丝人影。  
史蒂夫意识到他是完全透明化了。  
他想联络娜塔莎让她帮助自己，史蒂夫又走向卧室准备拿出设备联络娜塔莎。  
而此时干完活的巴基正好上来了，清晨的阳光和农活让他变得汗津津的，散发着劳动的气息，巴基正准备脱下衣服去洗澡。  
可在史蒂夫看来，他久违的恋人似乎就像在勾引他一样。史蒂夫自带的滤镜让巴基的脱衣动作就像慢动作，美好的肉体上布满了勤劳的汗水，让汗津津的巴基看上去美味非常。  
史蒂夫准备晚点再联络娜塔莎来解决他的透明化问题。

 

巴基丝毫没有注意到透明化的恋人的目光，他毫无戒备的脱到全裸，然后就转身走向浴室。  
史蒂夫跟着巴基也悄悄的走向浴室，他的目光一秒都没有离开赤裸的巴基。史蒂夫也动手将自己脱到全裸，而巴基已经开始洗头了。  
巴基在给头皮按摩，他闭着眼，热水淋在他身上，他很享受早晨的热水澡。  
史蒂夫悄悄地站到巴基的身后，入目首先是巴基漂亮的背肌，然后是精瘦的腰，再是挺翘可爱的屁股。  
史蒂夫回忆起他有一次后入巴基，巴基的屁股被史蒂夫的胯撞着，发出美妙的啪啪声；他的腰被史蒂夫用力掐着无法逃脱，背上充满了史蒂夫啃咬吸吮后留下的痕迹……  
和巴基缠绵的每一次都非常美好，并且史蒂夫现在开始蠢蠢欲动。  
他的手轻轻触摸上巴基的腰，身子也更加贴近，因为水流巴基似乎没有察觉到腰上的违和感，他低头将泡泡冲走。  
泡沫很快就随着水流给从背后流下冲干净，巴基按了几下沐浴露开始抚摸身体将沐浴露抹匀。巴基抹的很随便，之后很快就将沐浴露冲走，让水浇在脸上。  
巴基很喜欢热水澡的感觉，就算洗干净之后也会继续在水流下多冲一会儿。他闭着眼睛，右手顺着头发将水捋到后面，嘴角微弯，轻松愉快的神色让巴基看着美丽非常。也让史蒂夫心动不已。  
史蒂夫看的入迷，他干脆直接搂住巴基的腰，揽着他按向早已勃起的胯间。  
正享受热水澡的巴基被史蒂夫突然的动作一惊，“史蒂夫？！”  
他下意识的以为是恋人的史蒂夫在作弄他，但是巴基转过身发现身后空无一人。  
“什么？”  
但是腰上的触感又那么真实，巴基充满疑惑。  
史蒂夫坏心眼没有出声，他只是嘴角向上勾起，趁巴基还没有反应过来的时候将他摁住压在墙上。  
身为冬日战士的巴基可不好惹，他已经确定自己遇到了疑似非人类生物，目前的状况虽然对他不利，但是努力反抗还是有一线生机。  
史蒂夫不知道巴基已经将他以为成某种奇怪的生物，他只是开心的往下摸到巴基的阴部，揉了揉还未勃起的阴茎，然后又往上抚摸到饱满挺翘的奶头，他将巴基摁在怀里，快速的将花洒取下，将花洒对准巴基已经半硬的阴茎。  
“啊……住手………！”  
强烈的水流打在敏感的龟头上，这出乎意料的的行为让巴基一时懵住，在水流的刺激下巴基逐渐勃起勃起，并且用力的挣扎了起来。  
巴基激烈的挣扎让史蒂夫快压不住了，他只好坦白一切。  
“巴基是我，史蒂夫，放松一点。”史蒂夫贴近巴基的耳畔，“我变透明了…”  
耳边是恋人熟悉的声音，巴基冷静了下来  
“史蒂夫…？你在哪？为什么会这样，发生了什么？”  
史蒂夫没有立刻他回答，他只是将头靠在巴基的肩膀上，然后更加贴近巴基，花洒的水流力度并不小，脆肉敏感的龟头被水流冲击着，从来没有尝试过的异样快感让巴基扭着腰想要逃开。  
“我不知道…我一醒来就变透明了，我就在你身边的，巴基……”史蒂夫用近乎呢喃的般的声音在巴基耳畔说道。  
花洒还继续开着，史蒂夫的另一只手松开巴基的手，变成揉捏巴基饱满的奶子。  
史蒂夫慢慢吸吮巴基的耳垂，玩奶子的手也逐渐慢了下来，变成专心服务敏感的奶头和奶孔。  
“史蒂夫………”  
因为情欲巴基的声音变得低沉和沙哑，史蒂夫爱死了他这样甜蜜又黏糊糊的声调，他将巴基的头掰向他，直接吻上巴基。  
这一切的发展都太过诡异，巴基根本反应不过来。恋人的史蒂夫狂野的侵略了巴基的口腔，勾着巴基的舌头在空气中交缠。但是和已经透明化的史蒂夫接吻在巴基眼里简直不能更加诡异，他已经可以想象出在旁人眼里的自己就像色情狂一样欲求不满的对着空气练习舌吻。  
“唔…嗯…史蒂夫………”  
史蒂夫被迫放开巴基，巴基已经被水流刺激的软了腰只能靠在他怀里。  
但他还是伸手想要把花洒从阴茎前方挪开，“好奇怪…史蒂夫……不要了……”  
“你确定吗？你这里好硬，但是还没有射呢。”  
史蒂夫似乎坚决要让巴基被花洒弄射才善罢甘休，巴基有些委屈，他觉得他的恋人太不讲道理了，他只是想洗澡而已。  
看着恋人委屈又布满情欲的脸，史蒂夫充满了怜爱，他亲了亲巴基的脸颊，“噢…巴基……”  
史蒂夫大发慈悲的关掉花洒，巴基看不见史蒂夫，他并不知道史蒂夫现在的脑子里充满了各种奇怪又邪恶的点子，当然他看得见也不会知道的。  
巴基只是很开心，他以为他可以逃过一劫，毕竟和透明人做爱实在是有点诡异。可史蒂夫可不这么想，他觉得这是一个可以和巴基留下美好回忆的一个机会。  
所以史蒂夫想做到最好。  
两人都还硬着，但是史蒂夫却选择先给巴基把头发擦干，巴基看着镜子里照出自动给自己擦头发的毛巾，满脑子里只有诡异，以至于没有察觉接下来史蒂夫的目的。  
床铺还是凌乱的样子，史蒂夫搂着赤裸的巴基到了床尾将他推到在床上，然后将他翻了个身。  
“你会喜欢的，巴基。”  
“什么我喜欢？史蒂夫你在哪？”  
巴基感觉疑惑，他想要起身，但是接着他湿漉漉的屁股被掰开，露出了甜蜜的后穴。巴基刚要说什么，史蒂夫毫不犹豫的舔了上去。  
后穴突然传来的美妙感觉让巴基的腰一软，又趴回床上，接着他开始挣扎了起来。  
“史蒂夫，快停下…”巴基挥舞着手臂在寻找史蒂夫在哪。  
史蒂夫只是专注的吸吮肉穴，他看着巴基胡乱挥舞的手，伸手握住巴基的手不再让他乱动。  
“巴基，你尝起来的味道真好。唔嗯……”  
史蒂夫匆匆说完又认真地舔起了穴，舌尖坏心眼的只在穴口挑逗勾引，后穴明明已经软化却没有将舌头深入，而是欲求不满的吸吮后穴涌出来的汁水。  
“唔呜……嗯…史蒂夫……”  
史蒂夫低头舔弄会阴和因为趴着被挤压的两颗双卵，手上也没有闲着在把巴基的屁股揉捏成各种形状。  
巴基觉得这简直就是一场诡异的梦，透明化的恋人所做的一切巴基都看不见，但是快感有那么真实，那么美妙，他只能选择趴在床上无力却温顺的接受快感。  
然而透明的史蒂夫又让巴基觉得自己只是独自一人趴在床上发骚，这让巴基羞耻不已，他咬住被子不让自己呻吟出声。  
巴基的屁股再次被掰开，暴露在空气中微微发颤着，史蒂夫留下的口水泛着水光，史蒂夫的阴茎早就一柱擎天，史蒂夫将口水吐到手上再摸向阴茎用来做润滑，他粗壮有力的手不怎么温柔的撸动着，龟头涌出前列腺液，让龟头也看着亮晶晶的，当然这时的史蒂夫和巴基都看不见。  
史蒂夫喘着粗气，扶着阴茎即将进入巴基，“巴基，我要进来了。”  
巴基不敢回头看，他知道回头看也只能看见自己的屁股被凭空掰开，他看不见史蒂夫怎么进入他的，他只能感受到史蒂夫进入时的快感。  
粗壮的阴茎破开紧致的肉壁，史蒂夫并没有扩张到肉穴内部，但是史蒂夫还是缓慢的全部进入到巴基里面。肉穴被强制撑开的感觉让巴基又痛又爽，他只能咬着被子不让自己发生丢人的声音，但是巴基明亮有神的双眼里逐渐涌出泪水开始低声啜泣。  
史蒂夫趴到巴基身上，下身缓缓的动了起来。“巴基……你里面好紧，不要哭了宝贝……”  
史蒂夫微微喘气着，性感的呼吸声在巴基耳畔，吻接二连三的落在发间耳朵和脸颊上。史蒂夫缓慢又用力的进入巴基，再缓慢的抽出来。史蒂夫温柔的动作让巴基好受了许多。  
史蒂夫看见巴基缓和了许多，他顶起巴基的腿，让巴基的阴茎露了出来。史蒂夫握住巴基已经硬的不行的阴茎，开始随意的玩弄，咬着被子的巴基又发出隐忍的呻吟。  
“巴基……巴基……”  
史蒂夫抽插的速度越来越快，快感也越来越快，堆积的越来越多，“我每次去任务的时候都好想你，你都不想想我吗？”史蒂夫含住巴基的耳朵。  
巴基依旧带着哭腔回答：“我也想你…史蒂夫……”  
床激烈的晃动着，史蒂夫肆无忌惮的享受着巴基甜美紧致湿润的肉穴，这让史蒂夫欲罢不能，他下意识的抽插的更狠更深，胯部犹如打桩机般激烈运动，疯狂砸来的快感让巴基呻吟连连，意识逐渐不清，史蒂夫趴在巴基身上和他十指相扣，他的神色充满隐忍。  
“史蒂夫……慢、慢一点…唔呜……”过多的快感快要让巴基逐渐迷糊，本能让他察觉到恋人逐渐变得危险。  
史蒂夫闻言冷静了下来，如果此时可以看见史蒂夫的脸，巴基就可以看见被伴侣打断节奏的史蒂夫看上去阴云密布，有点可怕。  
但史蒂夫只是无言起身，他跪坐在巴基身上，掐着巴基的腰想要温柔一点，让他的屁股往自己的阴茎上撞一般。  
巴基重新咬回被子小声呜咽着，他的阴茎被压着在被子上摩擦让他觉得很不舒服，奶子也没怎么被爱抚让他觉得有些难过。  
但是不知为什么，面对透明化的史蒂夫巴基总是会变得更羞耻一些，他不敢和史蒂夫说出自己的欲望，那样会让他觉得自己是在大声公布自己的性癖。  
巴基只好泪汪汪的看向身后，但是他又不知道史蒂夫在哪，只能凭以往的感觉来推测史蒂夫的双眼在哪。  
所幸史蒂夫注意到了巴基可怜巴巴的眼神，他明白了巴基眼中的意思。  
史蒂夫起身，从巴基身上下来，粗壮的阴茎从肉穴里滑落，泛滥的淫水让史蒂夫的透明肉棒都发着淫靡的水光。  
史蒂夫靠在床头，他将瘫软无力的巴基捞起躺在自己的身上，他轻柔的嘬吻着巴基的脸颊和颈脖，双手在巴基身上探索。  
巴基的奶子非常柔软挺翘，艳红的奶头色情万分，史蒂夫平时就很喜欢玩弄巴基的奶子。现在他就在残忍的玩弄着巴基的奶子。  
史蒂夫先是用食指在奶头上打转，奶头上传来熟悉的快感让巴基呻吟出声，他爱死了史蒂夫玩弄他的奶子。  
史蒂夫也知道这一点，他将可爱小巧的奶头狠狠拉起，突然的痛感让巴基发出一声尖细的呻吟，史蒂夫狠狠抓起巴基的胸部，丰满细腻的胸肉从指缝里漏出。  
史蒂夫的另一只手下滑到巴基湿漉漉的阴茎上，史蒂夫温柔的撸动着，他上下齐手玩弄着巴基的两个敏感点。  
史蒂夫的透明阴茎就蹭着巴基的双丸却被主人无视，史蒂夫拉过巴基的手，让他握住两根硬的笔直的阴茎，史蒂夫再握住巴基的手，带着他上下撸动。  
巴基发出舒服的呻吟，他靠在史蒂夫的胸膛上，闭着眼睛侧头蹭着史蒂夫的脸，史蒂夫吻住了他。  
“唔嗯………嗯…”  
史蒂夫让因为沉迷性欲逐渐神智不清的巴基入侵他的口腔，巴基沉醉的和史蒂夫纠缠。史蒂夫可以看见巴基伸出舌头，色情在自己的口腔里搅拌，唇舌分离时拉出一条淫靡的银丝。  
乳头和下身传来涌涌不断的快感把巴基沉醉，史蒂夫将巴基的腿张开跨在自己的大腿旁，他抽出自己的阴茎，龟头对准巴基的熟烂艳红的肉穴磨蹭着，史蒂夫的前液和巴基的淫液相融摩擦，发出淫靡的水声。  
巴基舒服的直哼哼，史蒂夫坚定又缓慢的插了进去。  
“啊……嗯…史蒂夫……”巴基发出高昂的呻吟。  
“我在这巴基…”，史蒂夫一杆入穴，阴茎只剩下根部和双丸露在外面。  
史蒂夫没有立马顶弄，他在享受巴基迷迷糊糊间无意识的收缩后穴，犹如按摩般的，巴基的后穴一直能让他舒爽的欲仙欲死。  
“巴基，我要动了…”  
巴基迷迷糊糊的点点头，史蒂夫放过可怜的乳头，一手捞起巴基的长腿一手领着巴基的手摸向两人相接的私密之处。  
“看，巴基，你全吃进去了，好棒。”  
“唔…嗯……”  
“你想亲眼看看嘛？”  
“嗯……？”  
巴基睁开眼，他看不见自己的腿搭在史蒂夫身上，只能看见自己淫乱的大张着腿，手还在后穴周围摩挲着，史蒂夫突然向上顶弄，巴基发出惊呼，阴茎随着史蒂夫的顶弄一上一下摩擦着湿漉漉的小腹，留下隐秘的水渍。  
巴基羞耻不已，他闭上眼睛想要逃离这淫乱的一面。但是史蒂夫却捏住他的下巴，不让巴基逃避。  
“巴基……看，你好性感啊……好像一个人在淫荡的自慰…”  
“呜呜唔…史蒂夫…不……”  
“嗯？我觉得我们现在最需要的就是一个镜子，不是吗？可以让我们更好的看见你如此色情淫乱的样子……噢…巴基……”  
巴基因为史蒂夫的话羞耻的泪流满面，他根本不敢再看一遍自己的下身，但是史蒂夫又让他在他给予的爱欲里深陷，无法逃脱。  
史蒂夫的顶弄逐渐凶狠，他握着巴基的手让巴基给自己自慰起来，巴基带着因为羞耻而发出的哭腔的呻吟简直不能更美妙。  
“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……嗯…”  
过多的快感让巴基无法顺利表达自己的想法，让他脑子混乱，开始乞求始作俑者的帮助。  
史蒂夫当然不会放过这个机会，他还想看见更多巴基羞耻的模样。  
史蒂夫技巧丰富的撸动起了巴基可怜又可爱的肉棒，不断涌出的前液随着史蒂夫的动作被抹到柱身上。  
随着史蒂夫的腰犹如公狗一样挺动，他的双丸不断拍打在巴基的屁股上，巴基的肉穴因为史蒂夫淫液不断的流出，变得更加泥泞。敏感脆弱的深处不断被史蒂夫粗壮的阴茎欺负着，在史蒂夫疯狂的抽插和玩弄下巴基终于射出了浓白的精液。  
因为高潮过多的快感让巴基弓起了腰后仰着脖子失声尖叫。疯狂收缩的肉壁吸咬着史蒂夫的肉棒，太过柔软舒适的肉穴让史蒂夫也没有故意忍住，他在巴基的后穴深处也射出了浓厚的精液。  
巴基依旧躺在史蒂夫身上感受高潮的余韵。他激烈的喘着气，胸膛和额头因为激烈的性爱变得汗津津。  
史蒂夫温柔的摸着巴基的额头和长发来安抚他，不停的在巴基的肩头落下温柔的吻。  
史蒂夫的透明阴茎还插在巴基的后穴里，被撑开的后穴可以清楚的看见穴里还有着史蒂夫的精液。  
但此时两人都没有注意这点，幸福的恋人在高潮余韵之后用色情的深吻来表达爱意。巴基闭着眼被动的接受史蒂夫的吻，他累极了，他想现在就去睡一觉，即使现在可能才是中午。  
但只来了一发的史蒂夫可没有容易满足。  
他和累的不行的巴基交换着唾液，巴基迷迷糊糊的随便史蒂夫玩弄，在史蒂夫眼里，和他接吻中的巴基就像懵懵懂懂的在主动伸出舌头在舔什么一般，是如此的乖巧可爱又淫荡。  
一吻结束后巴基睁开迷茫的看着史蒂夫的方向，史蒂夫依旧在巴基身上留下许多温柔细碎的吻。  
他看见巴基的肚脐和小腹上洒落着巴基的精液，他勾起一些精液放到巴基的嘴边。  
“巴基，尝尝看你自己的味道。”  
“唔…”  
巴基下意识乖顺的含入史蒂夫的手指，舔走指尖上的精液。史蒂夫看着巴基这乖顺可爱的模样，还在巴基的体内的肉棒又开始蠢蠢欲动，但是为了不吓到巴基，史蒂夫选择先抽出肉棒。肉棒从湿淋淋的肉穴中滑落，精液一下子涌了出来，让后穴湿的一趟糊涂。  
但是史蒂夫并没有立马抽出手指，巴基粉嫩的舌头被史蒂夫又深入一根手指之后玩弄着。口水从嘴角滑落，混着刚刚落下未干的泪水，巴基迷糊的脸蛋看着可怜极了。  
史蒂夫轻柔的让巴基躺到床上，他起身下床到床尾，将快要睡过去的巴基拉了下来。  
“我真希望房间里有个镜子，这样你就可以看见你的肉穴是怎么被我撑大然后看见我的精液怎么射进你的里面的。”  
巴基一脸迷惘，“什么…？”  
他还没来得及反应史蒂夫话中的意思，接着他就被史蒂夫掐着腰再次插入。  
“嗯呜…史蒂夫…呜…”  
站着操巴基是如此的方便，史蒂夫一开始就用尽全力抽插顶弄着，混着自己的精液在爱人体内抽插的感觉让史蒂夫的雄性本能得到满足。穴里过多的液体让史蒂夫每次抽插顶弄的水声都越发的大声和淫靡。  
但是巴基就觉得这一切的发展都太过快速让他跟不上史蒂夫的步伐，他根本不知道发生了什么事。恋人突然性欲高涨，然后他就又被操了，而且操的居然比刚才那次还要凶狠。  
巴基泪眼朦胧，他看见自己的腿被凌空抬起并且随着史蒂夫抽插一晃一晃的，他还没有开始多想，史蒂夫就用力的拍了拍他的翘臀，巴基发出一声呜咽。  
“巴基，这简直就像是你一个人的淫乱狂欢，呼——”肉穴狠狠的收缩了一下，“我可以看见你的肉穴对着我被我撑大，太可爱了你知道吗。噢，你太辣了巴基。”  
巴基咬住下唇，他的手狠狠揪这被单，他不想听见史蒂夫对他说的那些淫秽的词汇。  
“你的里面太过美妙了，我想一辈子都呆在里面。”  
淫秽的词汇涌涌不断的进入巴基的耳朵，巴基也因为史蒂夫的形容羞耻不已，后穴随着主人不断收缩吸吮粗壮的阴茎。  
巴基的后穴咬的史蒂夫舒爽不已，他终于忍不住发出一声低吼，他将巴基拖的更近一些，从上往下掉凶狠的进出他的后穴，肉体碰撞的声音连续不断的响起。  
巴基的肉棒早已在史蒂夫的野兽一般的操弄下勃起，在巴基的小腹上一甩一甩的，他甚至可以感觉到自己的前液都被甩溅到自己的脸上。  
巴基因为史蒂夫凶狠的抽插只能发出呜咽的呻吟，史蒂夫弯腰粗暴的入侵了他的口腔。巴基突然间被塞了一嘴的舌头，口腔里的唾液让他被呛到，史蒂夫却没有停止他粗鲁的的入侵。  
巴基想要挣扎逃离，终于史蒂夫放过了他，转而啃咬巴基脆弱的颈脖。  
“呜嗯……”  
被史蒂夫粗鲁的对待让巴基又痛又爽，他明明更喜欢史蒂夫温柔的对待，却在刚刚史蒂夫粗暴的吻中得到了不一样的快感。  
史蒂夫现在在吸吮巴基艳红的奶头，由于史蒂夫的透明化，巴基可以看见他的奶头怎么在史蒂夫的嘴里被他用舌头逗弄，也可以看见奶头被牙齿轻咬时变化的形状。  
史蒂夫的舌头在巴基的乳晕上打转，他的手揉捏着巴基的另一个奶子，他掐起乳尖，听见巴基发出一声痛呼后又让指尖在乳晕和奶头上打转。  
史蒂夫放过他正在吸吮的奶头，转向被他欺负过的奶头，用温柔的舔弄来补偿它，巴基感觉史蒂夫换了个奶子后他看见先前的奶头上留下亮晶晶的口水痕迹。  
巴基羞耻极了，他抬手遮住眼睛不再去看身体的反应。但是他抑制不住因为史蒂夫的操弄而发出的呻吟。  
史蒂夫终于放过巴基的奶子，他故意发出一声响亮的“啵”的一声。然后又在巴基饱满的奶子上舔弄。  
巴基因为史蒂夫旺盛的持久力早已累的不行，本来搭在眼睛上的手臂也因为顶弄早已滑落。巴基的肉棒早在史蒂夫玩弄他的奶子的时候射出第二发精液，现在巴基的体力在逐渐流失。  
“史蒂夫……不要了……呜呜…”  
巴基泪眼朦胧，性欲冲脑的史蒂夫看见这样的巴基怜爱不已。他亲吻了巴基的眼睛，将眼泪舔去。  
“再一会儿巴基……就一会儿。”  
善良的巴基听信了史蒂夫的规划，他低估了拥有四倍性欲的恋人在久违见到他之后是多么精力充沛。  
不过史蒂夫还是大发慈悲的在抽插几百下后射在了巴基的体内。冲进体内的精液刺激的让本来就承受不了更多快感的巴基差点昏了过去。但之后他又觉得自己终于解脱了。  
可史蒂夫看见被自己糟蹋的可怜的一塌糊涂的恋人可不这么想。巴基的双腿从他双臂上无力的滑落，早已没有力气的他无法合上，大张的着双腿，私密处被史蒂夫一览无余。精液因为挤压从后穴里涌了出来，不过因为从上往下射入的原因有些精液进入的很深所以比第一发的时候少流了一点。  
巴基的阴茎因为史蒂夫的内射又射出了一点点稀薄的精液。现在已经软趴趴的趴在巴基的小腹上，先前两次的精液加上之前因为史蒂夫的顶弄而乱蹭时留下的前液和精液混在一起，淫靡不堪。  
巴基的乳尖被史蒂夫刚才粗暴残酷的玩弄而红肿挺翘着，看着可怜万分，却又让人更加想要欺负和玩弄。但是史蒂夫抑制了这样的想法。巴基的脸也因为泪水和口水变得湿漉漉的，此时的巴基累极了，他张着嘴喘气着，似乎下一秒就能进入黑甜的梦乡。  
史蒂夫甩着沾满了精液和巴基淫液的阴茎走到巴基的脸颊旁。他爬上床，跪在巴基的身旁，扶着半硬着的肉棒插入了毫无防备的巴基的嘴里。  
巴基本以为这次疯狂的性爱早已结束，但他透明化的恋人居然出人意料的又想来一发！  
巴基立刻就转头想要吐出史蒂夫的肉棒，却被史蒂夫不由分说的掰了回来。  
“巴基…这是最后一次，真的，我发誓，这是最后一次。”  
巴基还没有回答，史蒂夫就轻柔却又不可抗拒的揪起巴基的头发，将他按在胯间让他将自己的阴茎全部吞了进去。  
“呜…！唔唔唔！！唔……！”  
太过深入的阴茎让巴基想要干呕，而且这时恋人却揪着他的头发开始吞吐他硬起的阴茎。  
事到如今也无法改变什么，巴基只好让自己的舌头使出全力服侍史蒂夫的阴茎，舔舐着青筋暴满的柱身，史蒂夫快要抽出时会乖巧的吸吮敏感的龟头和用灵活的舌尖挑逗。  
刚射过不久的史蒂夫在巴基高超的技术下，想忍耐也忍耐不了多久，于是他抽出肉棒快速的撸动几下后颜射了巴基。  
巴基闭眼接受了史蒂夫的颜射，他气喘吁吁。巴基可以感觉出史蒂夫的阴茎就在他脸蛋的不远处散发着热气，不一会儿史蒂夫就将他抱起放到床头躺下，巴基平缓了呼吸之后，缓缓说道，“你要是想要我给你舔的话请直接说出来好吗，深喉的那种感觉太难受了。”  
巴基凭着眼睛看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫看着自己的恋人脸上布满了自己射出的精液，眼睛也因为哭过红红的却又清澈和明亮。他看着因为自己而乱糟糟的巴基，心里的爱意疯狂涌出，他立刻紧紧抱住巴基，嗅着他发间的味道，答非所问道：“我爱你，巴基。”  
巴基没有立刻回应，等史蒂夫看他的时候发现巴基已经就这样累的睡了过去。  
史蒂夫在他的脸上落下一个吻，准备起身去洗浴间拿毛巾帮巴基清洁，但他却惊喜的发现自己恢复了。喜出望外的史蒂夫弄好毛巾将巴基清理干净后就抱着恋人开开心心的一起睡觉去了。  
然而等他们醒后第二天，史蒂夫就被腰酸背痛的巴基指使着做了一天的家务。  
-END-


End file.
